Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots
by Dark-Angel-13-UK
Summary: Snake and Otacon get a tip off on the location of Arsenal Gear, after it's disappearence from Federal Hall, and old friends and enemies reappear. Spoliers for MGS2, and R&R, CHAPTER 17 UP AND NOW FINISHED!!
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 1

"Until yesterday, I was confused as anyone else in this whole thing. The 12 man of the Wiseman Committee dead, left us wondering what the hell was going on. Our anti-Metal Gear activities were still at a high, but some how the Arsenal Gear that crashed into Federal Hall disappeared. And old friend named Natasha Romaneko tipped us off on where it could have been held. A remote Island in the Bermuda Triangle."  
  
_Snake could be seen swimming ashore from a far in the cover of darkness in the glimmering moon of the night.  
_  
"This must be it"  
  
_Sticking his hand out with a rectangular object in hand, a high energy field began to fall revealing a Island. Some search lights were scanning the area, but Snake quickly avoided them with his stealth techniques, finally crouching against a rock, the energy wall closed again, suddenly his Codec ringed.  
_  
**Snake:** "This is Snake, can you read me Otacon?"  
  
**Otacon:** "Nice and clear Snake, are you ok?"  
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, it was a long swim from the cargo ship I hid aboard, but I managed"  
  
**Otacon:** "That's good to hear"  
  
**Snake: **"There are a number of search light here, and the electro diffuser you gave me took down the energy wall."  
  
**Otacon: **"Yeah, the Intel we got told me about it. It only took a few calculations to found out a code and gizmo to diffuse it."   
  
**Snake:** "I'm going to take a look around with my scope"  
  
_Snake took out his scope, which could see a great distance ahead of his normal vision. He took a good look around but could see only search lights and a watch tower.  
_  
**Otacon: **"What do you see?"   
  
**Snake: **"Strange....no Sentries"   
  
**Otacon: **"Of course not Snake, they don't expect someone to find this Island, we got this Intel from Natasha, and you know her."  
  
**Snake: **"Yeah she has access to Top Secret info, some underground league she with huh?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Exactly"  
  
**Snake: **"Ok, we just got to be cautious, we've been used before"  
  
**Otacon: **"I know, I remember the Tanker incident."  
  
**Snake: **"Right, so let's go over what I'm suppose to do here again."  
  
**Otacon: **"Ok, we know Arsenal Gear program AI is here, Snake that disk you have with you is a virus similar to the one Emma made."   
  
_Snake takes the disk out his pouch and examines it, it is a normal shape disk with a plastic covering.  
_  
**Snake: **"How did you program something like this so fast?"  
  
**Otacon: **"Simple, I mostly copied the program my sis' wrote and added some of my own twist."   
  
**Snake: **"Ah."   
  
**Otacon: **"Well, anyway Snake you are to insert that disk into the super computer located on the B2 level of the base."   
  
**Snake: **"Otacon hate to break it to you, but I don't see any base here."   
  
**Otacon: **"Its there, use your scope again."  
  
_Snake pulled out his scope looking into the area where he thought something might be.  
_  
**Otacon: **"You see that watch tower?"  
  
**Snake: **"I do."   
  
**Otacon: **"You see it isn't really a watch tower, it has an elevator in it that goes down to the secret base here"   
  
**Snake: **"I see, can I go straight to the super computer by that?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Snake, you of all people should know it won't be that easy."   
  
**Snake: **"Well...."  
  
**Otacon: **"That will take you down to the main floor, from there you must find the main elevator that goes down to the super computer." 

  
**Snake: **"Oh I see, I go down to the main floor and from there, find the main elevator that goes to the super computer."  
  
**Otacon: **"You got it."   
  
**Snake: **"Ok I'm ready to go."   
  
**Otacon: **"Before you go Snake, you have the M9 knock out gun, please no senseless killing with the Socom, plus you risk getting spotted with that."  
  
**Snake: **"I know Otacon, I'll try."  
  
**Otacon: **"One more thing, I won't be saving your mission data."   
  
**Snake: **"!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Its someone you might know"   
  
**Snake: **"Mei Ling?"  


__

A different voice comes in over the Codec.

  
"Does this sound like Mei Ling?   
  
**Snake: **"Meryl!?"   
  
**Meryl: **"You got it. Long time no see Snake."   
  
**Snake: **"Otacon what the hell!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"I thought it was a good idea, you guys haven't talk in ages"   
  
**Meryl: **"Not happy to see me Snake?"   
  
**Snake: **"....!"   
  
**Meryl: **"No Hard feelings, I'm only here for saving mission data. My Frequency is 140.25, just like old times. Call me when you need to save"   
  
_She goes offline.  
_  
**Snake: **"Otacon will gotta talk..."  
  
_Snake goes offline._  


__

Snake slowly rose to his feet and begin to time his footing through the searchlights, he knew only a rookie would be spotted so early. He wasn't a rookie however, haven't a payload of stealth missions under his belt, sneaking past searchlights is child's play.   
  
After he rolled past the last searchlight, he ran up to where the watch tower was, instinctively crouching against it. He could see inside the entrance, the watch tower was made of old cobblestone that was well worn. It felt tight against his back, but his grey skin tight sneaking suit absorb most of the shock. On his head he still wore his renowned bandana which was around his forehand, his hair a dirty brown color with a mullet hairstyle, eyes a cold blue.  
  
Those eyes peered around the corner to the entrance, inside Snake could see what looked like an old cargo elevator with an iron gate for a door. It appeared to be moving because the sound of its motor could be heard making a churning noise.  


__

A few moments past and the elevator reached where Snake was apparently with a passenger aboard. Snake could see someone did come off and was more alert when he saw a familiar patch on the passengers arm.  
  
"Navy Seal....?"  
  
He immediately called Otacon on his Codec.  
  
**Otacon: **"What is it Snake?"   
  
**Snake: **"What is a Seal doing here?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Don't you remember that Arsenal Gear was a Navy project?"   
  
**Snake: **"Oh that's right, it was made to compete with the new Ray model."   
  
**Otacon: **"That explains why that Seal is there, he is probably on guard duty."   
  
**Snake: **"Ok he shouldn't be much of a problem. I'll deal with him"   
  
_Snake took out his Scope to peer around inside of the watch tower, ahead of him he could see a number of large crates that he could use to sneak around the guard.  
  
Snake quickly rolled in when the guard let his nerve down and stuck up against the crate. He watched as the guard walked out of the entrance of the watch tower and begin to run to the elevator. Once inside of it, he pressed the main floor. The elevator gate closed and it moved briefly afterwards._  


__

The elevator trip was not brief, and in the that time Snake's Codec ringed.  
  
**Meryl: **"Hey Snake"   
  
**Snake: **"Meryl...?"   
  
**Meryl: **"Yes"  
  
**Snake: **"What is it?"   
  
_There is a brief pause._  
  
**Meryl: **"I just wanted to know how is to be back "in." 

  
**Snake: **"I don't feel much of anything, I've been through so many missions, this feels routine."   
  
**Meryl: **"Routine, yeah that sounds like the Snake I know."   
  
**Snake: **"....."

  
**Meryl: **"Snake..."  
  
**Snake: **"What is it?

  
**Meryl: **"Is killing still routine for you?"   
  
**Snake: **"Meryl, I don't think about that. I told you before at Shadow Moses: "Killing is something that becomes easier the more you do it."   
  
**Meryl: **"Yup same ol' Snake."   
  
_Otacon cuts in.  
_  
**Otacon: **"Hey Snake I got more Intel."   
  
**Snake: **"Hmm?"   
  
**Otacon: **"A Seal on the floor you headed has the level 3 card the leads to where the super computer is."   
  
**Snake: **"Huh...who gave you this?"   
  
**Otacon: **"No one."   
  
**Snake: **"What the..!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"You see Snake, when you landed on the Island your nanomachines via satellite link me up to there database."   
  
**Snake: **"Ok?"   
  
**Otacon: **"You know I'm a hacker, I easily cracked whatever security measure they had and got info on everything in there."   
  
**Snake: **"So, a guard on the floor I'm headed to has the level 3 security card that needs to the super computer, gotcha."   
  
_He goes offline, and the elevator eventually reaches the floor.  
  
Snake quickly jetted out the elevator, the door closing behind him. The base was constructed circular, spiraling to the bottom. Fluorescent lights were high above lighting the dark tunnel that the spiral created below. Snake was on the highest level, it was a cat walk with a three rails securing it. He leaned over the rail taking a look down the dark abyss._  
  
"That's a long drop.." Snake said to himself.  
  
_To his left was a monitor room, which he immediately noticed. Taking out his M9 he stealthily crept up to the entrance. The door open automatically, and Snake could see a Seal sitting down looking over the monitors. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger, the knock out round hit the Seal in the back of the head, making him go limp. Snake dragged his body to the ground and search through his pockets. Finally he pulled something out, a squared shape plastic looking card. He begin to examine it._  
  
"So they do use key cards here, looks like PAN card to me.  
  
The number 3 was on the right corner of it.  
  
"Security level 3, Otacon was right."  


More to come……


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 2

__

Somewhere deeper in the base stands a man of much older age then Snake. His hair a snow white, it went all the way to his shoulder area. This man stood in the shadows and all you could see was his brown custom made cowboy suit, and shoes with spurs. Instead of wearing gun holster standard side to side, he wore it in his custom way, back to front. Among the military world he was known and fear as..... **Revolver Ocelot**. Deep in the core of the base was his location. In front of him stood a massive piece of equipment, with many modules, and blinking lights that caught the eye. At the moment he was talking on Codec to and unknown counterpart.  
  
**Ocelot: **"Defense preps are in place everything is ready to go."   
  
"What of the elevator leading to it?"   
  
**Ocelot: **"Don't worry about that, its been taking care of."   
  
"Good, will you be departing now?"   
  
**Ocelot: **"You should know me by now, I like how these things play out."   
  
"Haha, ok do as you wish."  
  
Ocelot goes offline.  


__

Meanwhile:

****

Snake: "Otacon, you were right. I've got the security level 3 card you were talking about."   
  
**Otacon: **"Good, Snake the area of the Super computer room should be heavily guarded. Not to mention it is a long walk down that spiral, and there are some unavoidable surveillance cameras..."  
  
**Snake: **" Don't worry I'll slip through, and as for the long spiral I'll improvise."   
  
**Otacon: **"How so?"   
  
_Snake was looking from the monitor room with his scope at the surroundings._  
  
**Snake: **"It seems the railings are in symmetry, I could rappel down to the bottom."   
  
**Otacon: **"You'd risk getting spotted."  
  
_Snake looked around some more noticing the cameras that go down the spiral_.  
  
**Snake: **"Not really, the cameras focus on the spiral walkway, I'll rappel down the center."  
  
**Otacon: **"What if there are some SEALs patrolling?"   
  
**Snake: **"That is why I have the M9, Otacon I'm going offline."   
  
**Otacon: **"Ok Snake good luck."  
  
_Snake walked from the monitor room, and looked over the railing once again. The drop seemed endless, Snake regained his composure and wrapped the rope around his waist, then he wrapped around the railing, stepping over to the opposite side of it. He took one final look and then pushed off.  
  
Slowly, he begin to descend off one the super structures to the railing. For the moment he could see no guards. After a couple of moments, Snake finally could see what was the bottom. It was a colorless floor, in the middle it held the inscription, "NAVY." Snake landed right in the middle of it, but instinctively hid behind some nearby crates.   
  
The bottom floor was like the other one he had been too, the only difference was there was an elevator to his ninety degree position. There were also two SEALS exiting that same elevator, Snake could see them form his position clearly. Watching and waiting for his moment to strike.  
_

Snake could see them clearly, his M9 equip, ready to strike out at a moments notice. The SEAL on the right went up the spiral, the other SEAL seemed to be patrolling the area around the elevator. Snake could see that, and begin pondering on when to strike. However, he didn't notice that his shadow was being given off a bit by the light above him. Snake was a pro, but even he couldn't notice the obvious mistake he was making. The SEAL spotted his shadow.  
  
"What the...a shadow?" The SEAL ask questioning himself aloud.  
  
_The guard started over to his position. Snake bit his tongue for he knew he had made a huge error, the guard now was getting near, with every second that passed by, seem like an eternity. Snake swallowed hard, then spun out with his M9, the SEAL obviously startled jumped back, but regained his nerve immediately, he quickly reached for his rifle. It was to late, Snake had fired a knock out round into his throat. He grabbed his neck in pain before falling to the ground unconscious._  
  
_Without wasting anytime, Snake ran to the elevator in was on his way to the ground level to where the Super computer was reportedly held._

After more then a few moments, the elevator reached the ground floor. Snake took a look around at his surrounding upon exiting the elevator. He was in a room full of crates and other obstructions to hide behind, the room stretch about forty yards, it was pretty wide as well. Snake couldn't see across the room because of these obstructions. This room was similar to the ones above. Snake crept across it slowly, but could spot no sentries on patrols.  
  
"It's to damn quiet...." Snake said to Himself.  
  
_Snake didn't know a SEAL, with an assault rifle was creeping upon him. He was only a few crates away from Snake, Snake stopped walking and begin to look around. The SEAL hid behind a crate a few feet from Snake. His sixth sense was telling him he was being followed, so quickly he equipped his SOCOM pistol. The SEAL begin walking again, but now Snake was so keened in on his senses, he could hear his footsteps, even though the SEAL was walking lightly across the floor. Snake leaned against one of the crates, as the SEAL came near. He was counting in his head to time his strike._  
  
"100,200,...300!"  
  
_Snake popped out the corner and fired off two rounds from his SOCOM, the sound shattered through the room, but the SEAL was agile enough to dodge the bullets, and took cover behind a crate adjacent to Snake._  
  
"Damn!" Snake said to himself disappointed.  
  
_This SEAL didn't have a radio on him, so obviously he wasn't going be able to call backup. Obviously, this wasn't any ordinary SEAL. Dodging bullets at that distance didn't look like luck to Snake. He had his M-16 resting on his shoulder as he stood crouching on the crate. The SEAL had dark black hair and green eyes, wearing standard military issued covert op equipment._  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" The SEAL ask demanding an answer.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you won't live to talk about it." Snake answered.  


__

Snake knew he was out gunned against this SEAL with his M-16. Somehow he would have to manage with his SOCOM pistol. With quick decision he rolled over to another crate beside him. However, he wouldn't fire any random shots at the SEAL's direction. Snake only cared for shots that hit, he didn't like wasting bullets. The SEAL didn't share the same attitude, for he casually unloaded fire into Snake's designated position.  
  
"Sneaking out here was a big mistake on your part. I was sent here, to take out people like you. I was getting disappointed that no one ever tried, but you change all that." He said with a chuckle in his tone.  
  
_He continued to fire with deadly accuracy at the crate Snake was behind. Snake had his plan ready, waiting for his signal to strike. Once again, Snake rolled across to another crate to get an eye on the SEAL's position. He crouched behind the crate, listening carefully to the sound of the SEAL's gun.   
  
The sound of clip being released from the rifle could be heard clearly in Snake's ear, immediately he jumped out from the crate, with his SOCOM pistol, firing off two rounds in unison to the sound. The bullets hit home, tearing the flesh from the SEAL's shoulder, and firing arm. He flew back into a crate wrenching in pain. Snake approached him fast, but cautiously.  
_

Snake was finally upon him with his gun drawn directly at the fallen SEAL. The SEAL was wounded badly in his shoulder and arm. Snake's expression showed no remorse for what he had done, and it was obvious he was ready to interrogate.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Snake said angrily  
  
"Lieutenant Junior Grade Pliskin...." He answered.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
_Snake had used that alias in the "Big Shell" incident, it couldn't be a coincidence that someone knew about it._  
  
"Yes I am." He said again.  
  
_He slouched up against the crate, Snake watching his every move._  
  
"You aren't a SEAL, who sent you!?" Snake ask in a demanding tone.  
  
"Well, I'll give it you that I'm not a SEAL."   
  
"I can see that, so who are you!?"  
  
_Pulling a small liquid in a tube out he smirked, Snake watch as he put it near his mouth, drinking every bit of the small portion it had. Snake made a confused look, but soon realized what he was doing._  
  
"Well, you will figure out soon enough...but I ask myself this rhetorical question. Will it be to late?"  
  
_His eyes closed slowly, and it was apparent to Snake he had passed. Snake felt his neck for a pulse to confirm it, there was nothing, he was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 3

Like an instinct, he called Otacon on the codec.  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon something weird happen just now..."   
  
**Otacon: **"What happened?"   
  
**Snake: **"I just had a gun fight, the guy I fought said he was "Pliskin."   
  
**Otacon: **"!?"   
  
**Snake: **"That was my first reaction too."   
  
**Otacon: **"I dunno what it means, maybe a coincidence, or something more."   
  
**Snake: **"I'm not putting my money on a coincidence, we've been fooled before..."  
  
**Otacon: **"That is right, well the "Big Shell" incident was heavily monitored by the Patriots. Hmm…"   
  
**Snake: **"So, he could be an operative for the Patriots...or rather was"   
  
**Otacon: **"You killed him?"   
  
**Snake: **"No I didn't kill him, he drunk some kind of liquid, poison I believe, and his last words were: "Well, you will figure out soon enough...but I ask myself this rhetorical question. Will it be to late?"   
  
**Otacon: **"That's a little old fashion, he obviously didn't want you to know something. Snake I'll look into it---get to the super computer it's just ahead.   
  
**Snake: **"Right"   
  
_Snake went offline and headed towards the end of the room._  


__

Snake stepped in front of the door where the super computer was reportedly held, the tension in his body remaining normal, his eyes focused ahead, the M9 pistol pointed ahead. The metal plated door opened automatically, and immediately shut once Snake entered through it. In front of him were several monitors, the screens read of codes unfamiliar to Snake, above were catwalks which a figure lurked unnoticed by Snake. The lights in the room were fairly dim, some of them weren't even on. It would be a surprised to anyone that they would keep a super computer of such importance, in such a poorly maintained room.  
  
"This must be it...." Snake said to himself.   
_  
His codec ranged involuntarily._  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake, that is the super computer room your in"   
  
**Snake: **"I can see that---where do I insert this virus...hmm."   
  
**Otacon: **"Snake their is a ROM slot on the left end, insert the disc there"   
  
**Snake: **"Ok I got it."   
  
_He move in closer towards the left end, he saw where the slot was and open it, putting the disc in, then closing it immediately. He watched as the virus upload begin to go up slowly. A few brief movements passed and the upload was complete. Snake smirked when he took the disc back out. Suddenly, laughing could be heard from above the catwalks. Immediately Snake aimed his gun in that direction, but he couldn't make out who the figure was, for he was in the shroud.  
_

The man in the shroud walked across the catwalk slowly, but in great stride. He was laughing hysterically, the laughter grew louder with every step into he stopped. Snake knew the laughter sounded familiar, but he still couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"I must say, Snake, you seem to always complete missions successfully for us." The shadowed figure said calmly.  
  
_It took only a millisecond for Snake to decipher the voice._  
  
"Ocelot!!" He yelled out.  
  
"That's right Snake, you completed it just as plan.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Ocelot?" He cried as he focused his gun at Ocelot.  
  
"That disc you enter was a virus similar to that woman made a year ago, you think we wouldn't have made an antibody agent program to counter that virus by now?"  
  
_Snake chuckled with his next statement_  
  
"We did, that is why Otacon updated it a bit."  
  
"We compensated for that as well"  
  
"How the hell!?"  
  
"You think you could find Arsenal's super computer so easily, eh Snake?"  
  
"!?"  
  
"That is a dummy super computer, you merely gave us the virus!"  
  
"...."  
  
"As we speak an antibody is being made, Arsenal won't be infected with whatever you friend programmed."  
  
"Sonof--"  
  
"That's right, Snake, you should know by now-----You can beat the **Patriots**!!!!  
  
_Ocelot begin to motion his hand to his gun, Snake immediately dived behind a pillar obstruction by his position. Ocelot twirled his gun up and around in a fancy fashion, before firing of three rounds towards Snake. The bullets missed by no more then an hundredth of a centimeter, they hit the metallic surface that surround Snake. Snake landed rolling up into a crouched position._  
  
"Snake you have lived your life on the edge all your life......It's ironic it will end here." Ocelot said in a normal tone.  
  
_Ocelot took out his radio and begin to speak into it._  
  
"All assault teams come to the level B2 area, we got a Snake that needs killing."  
  
_Ocelot disappeared into the shadows to where he came._  
  
"Damn!!!" Snake said in a loud tone.  


__

Snake's adrenaline was pumping, for he knew he had a limit time to stick around. His original escape route was aborted, because he was spotted. Snake begin to run across to the other side of the room, he could hear SEALS entering from the side he came in.  
  
"Standard clearing boys, green take the flank, red stay with me." One of them said aloud.   
  
_Snake immediately called Otacon on the codec._  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon, damn it was a setup!!!!!"   
  
**Otacon: **"I don't understand....how could----"  
  
_Snake cut him off what his next statement._  


****

Snake: "Never mind that...Otacon is there another way out of this place?  
  
**Otacon: **"Give me a sec...."  
  
_The SEALS drew closer, Snake rested his SOCOM on his chest waiting for Otacon's suggestion patiently._  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake I got it!!!"  
  
**Snake: **"So where?"   
  
**Otacon: **"There is a sub in level below you, get on that, the schedules show that is prepared to leave in approximately six minutes."   
  
**Snake: **"Board their sub huh? Guess it's better then sitting here waiting for death."   
  
**Otacon: **"Snake I don't know where it's headed."   
  
**Snake**: "It doesn't matter, I gotta get the hell out of here."   
  
**Otacon: **"Right Snake."  



	4. Chapter 4

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 4

__

Snake exited the room slipping through the SEAL attack team that had entered the floor. He slowly made his way down a long stairwell, it seem endless, but led Snake to believe he was heading towards where the sub since he was going deeper into the structure.  
  
Finally, after making his way down the stairs at what seem like forever, he could smell an aquatic smell. Also, faintly he could hear water splashing against a large obstacle. The sound of voices, and traffic could also be heard. Snake slowed down his paced, in could see in view his current objective, as he made his way down to it's level.  
  
Before him sitting in a few feet of water sat the sub, it was dark black sub. On the side there was numbering that read "S-19." There were many lights above making hiding place a minimum where it was stationed. Snake could see a huge shutter door that looked as if it would move through. Suddenly a voice on the intercom in the dock spoke a voice.  
  
"All personnel get to your stations, S-19 we be departing in two minutes, bow doors close a minute before departure."  
  
_Snake knew he would have to enter through the bow hatch, because the lid hatch would leave him to open to being spotted. He would have to move quickly as well, because time defiantly wasn't his friend as always._  


__

Snake got out of his hiding position and with ease, he silently crept by patrolling sentries around the bow hatch. Once inside he could see little, and he find the darkest corner to hide in. He laid against it breathing in a sigh of relief, and once again the intercom speaker spoke.  
  
"Bow hatch closing....S-19 will be departing in approximately one minute."  
  
_Snake could see the bow hatch closing, the air tight hatch closed adding more darkness to that area of the sub.  
_  
**Snake: **"Otacon, I'm on the sub."   
  
**Otacon: **"Good, Snake but we don't know where that things headed"   
  
**Snake: **"I know....I'll find out I guess."   
  
**Otacon: **"I just hope what you find isn't bad"  
  
**Snake: **"Whatever happens don't worry, I'll find a way."   
  
**Otacon: **"Heh as always Snake..ok good luck."   
  
_Snake rested his head against the cool metallic surface of the sub wall. He pulled out a cigarette and rested in the side of his mouth, then he struck a match lighting it. He puffed in a deep long puff, before releasing the smoke through his nose. The feeling relaxed his nerves a bit. He closed his eyes and continued to puff the cigarette as the sub prepared to leave.  
_

"S-19 ready for departure, open Gate 1A in section 112."   
  
_The releasing of the locks from the gate could be heard throughout the cargo bay. It made an old creaking noise as it open. The sub begin to power up it's motors as the gate slowly begin to open. The gate finally reached it's optimum point of opening. S-19 sluggishly went through the opening. Entering into the sea, a raging storm that had just begun not to long ago. The heavens crack of thunder and the lightning impaired the vision of those who look at it. On the bridge of the sub stood Ocelot in a naval officers uniform, he was using his codec at the moment._  
  
**Ocelot: **"It seems Snake may have boarded the sub"   
  
"How do you know for sure?"   
  
**Ocelot: **"I know, it was the only way off that Island, I'm a betting man, and I put my money on that Snake got on this sub."   
  
"That's perfect, everything is going as plan then"   
  
**Ocelot: **"That's right, as always."   
  
"Excellent, now head to the location with the disc."   
  
**Ocelot: **"I'm on my way boss. We will arrive soon"   
  
_Ocelot sat down in his commanding chair and smirk as the sub began to submerge into deeper water._  


__

Snake got up from his resting place and begin to make his way through the sub to find clues on where this sub was headed. As he made his way deeper into the sub, he struck gold when he saw two sentries conversing.  
  
"So, the big guns are actually going down there" The first sentry said.  
  
"Yeah they are, and they will go through with the plan I heard." The second sentry responded.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" The second sentry said surprised  
  
"...."  
  
"Listen the deep underwater facility we are headed to, is the place where the plan is going to take place."  
  
"I figured that, but what's the plan about?"  
  
"I dunno but it's important, I heard there are a large stockpile of nuclear weapons down there, as well a level 5 top secret mercenary group"  
  
"You mean!" The first sentry eyes widen.  
  
"Yes them, well we better get to our patrols"  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
_They both walked off and Snake stood there wondering what exactly could they be talking about._  


__

Snake immediately called Otacon on the codec  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon, it seems this sub is headed to an underwater facility....you know anything?" 

  
**Otacon: **"An underwater facility hmm I dunno."   
  
**Snake: **"I also heard there is nuclear weapon stockpile there and some mercenary group as well."   
  
**Otacon: **"That's odd."   
  
**Snake: **"Very----I also wonder if any Metal Gear model is there, that wouldn't make things easier."   
  
**Otacon: **"Yes, I know. This wasn't suppose to happen, everything is screwed up."   
  
**Snake: **"I know, but we are use to these kind of things now..."   
  
**Otacon: **"You're right, you'll just have improvise."   
  
**Snake: **"Whatever is truly going on, I'll find out at the facility."   
  
**Otacon: **"Ok Snake, be well."   
  
_As the sub made it's way across the deep depths of water, Snake wondered what would be waiting for him at the facility he was headed. One thing was for sure, he was a tiny spec in a deep plan that was to unfold._  



	5. Chapter 5

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 5

__

The sub begin to surfaced from the water inside a moist docking bay surrounded by guards. Water dripped from the sub as it laid motionless in the still water. The sub was also surrounded by railings, above were high powered lights, and in every corner stood guard on watch. In one instance the lid hatch flew open and out came to SEALS, following them was Ocelot. Ocelot stroked his hair back as he took a look around the wide room full of guards. Ahead of Ocelot, stood a man who looked as he was the in command.   
  
The man was of average height, with long black vibrant black hair, cold blue eyes, and a dark complexion. He was wearing some kind of body suit made of an unknown composite. Upon his back was a large rifle shaped weapon, it was unfamiliar to those ignorant to the top secret military world. But it was his weapon of choice for this person. The man smirk at Ocelot, and Ocelot return the same expression.  
  
"Ocelot, so everything went as planned?" The mysterious man said.  
  
"Yes, I have the disc." Ocelot responded.  
  
_He removed the disc from it's concealed spot on him and handed it to the man._  
  
"Excellent...now it's only a matter of time Ocelot, our plan will succeed."  
  
_Ocelot nodded and thought to himself._  
  
"Yes.....only a matter of time, but you are only a pawn in the game of the Patriots my friend.  
  
_They both walked off followed by most of the guards. Meanwhile inside the sub, Snake was just waking up from the long ride, getting ready for what was next._  


__

Snake hit his head a few times to shake off the cobwebs, he then begin to approach the bow hatch of the sub. It was wide open, but for the moment no guards were around that area of the sub, being that most of them had left. Most of the sentries were above on the catwalk above, and around the front of the sub. Snake silently let himself in the water, immediately equipping his o2 stabilizer. It was oval shape and went directly over his face. He begin to observe from under the water the few sentries left in the room.   
  
Snake noticed one on the northwest corner of the highest catwalk, the guard seem to be just to be stationary and not patrolling, however the guard in the opposite corner was patrolling, Snake made a note of that. Finally he observe the current level he was on, there two guards guarding what look like an elevator that went to the facility main areas. They were standing on both side of the elevator. Snake knew he couldn't get through that way, he would be spotted for sure. It had no choice but to find another way inside.  


__

Unexpectedly his codec rang once again.  
  
**Meryl: **"Hey Snake this is Meryl, I'm going saved the codec conversation up to this point ok?"   
  
**Snake: **"Ok...Meryl."  
  
_There is a long pause before she speaks again._  
  
**Meryl: **"Snake....."  
  
**Snake: **"Yes Meryl what is it?"   
  
**Meryl: **"What are your feelings right now on this?"   
  
**Snake: **"I'm confused, and don't know what to expect...why?"   
  
**Meryl: **"No I just wanted to know."  
  
**Snake: **"Hmm...?"  
  
**Meryl: **"Ok that's all bye for now."  
  
_She goes offline and he transfers to Otacon._  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon can you do the same thing you did back at that other facility?"  
  
**Otacon: **"You mean with the nanomachines right?"   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, I'm having trouble finding a way getting in...."  
  
**Otacon: **"I would be able to help...but that area you are in has some kind of block..must be a security measure..."   
  
**Snake: **"Is that on every area Otacon?"   
  
**Otacon: **"I dunno for sure,..But I'll look into it."   
  
**Snake: **"I'll find another way in then."   
  
"Wait Snake!!" Otacon said alarmed  
  
**Snake: **"What is it?"   
  
**Otacon: **"It's a well known fact that sub docking bays have drainage vents. I'm sure that one has it too. It should be located somewhere under the water."   
  
**Snake: **"Great wonder where it will lead me."   
  
**Otacon: **"I dunno Snake, but you will figure something out."   
  
_As soon as he cut the conversation he went under the water swimming gracefully towards the bottom. He immediately spotted one of the vents. Approaching it within seconds, he pulled the vent off with little struggle, and begin swimming into it. After a long swim through the narrow tunnel, he finally surfaced in a big storage tank, possibly where the water is stored when it gets drained from the sub docking bay. The large dome based room was very damp and cold. Ahead of him was a electronically locked door which he was unaware of at the moment.   
  
Snake approached it but find it wouldn't open. Disgusted he let out a grunt slamming his fist against it. His digust was distracted by a voice he heard coming from the other side of the door. It was muffled and feminine, but understandable,_  
  
"Why are those guards around the sub?" The voice ask demanding  
  
"The Commander told me to.." He is cut off  
  
"Listen to me you fool, get those guards back to their normal patrols in the base." She commanded.  
  
"Yes right away."  
  
_They both walked off in the opposite directions, Snake stood there wondering how he was going to get out of the room._  


__

Frustrated, he had no choice but to codec Otacon.  
  
**Snake: **"Dammit...Otacon, there is an Electronically locked door in front of me. Is there another way around...!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"I don't believe so Snake, there probably is, but maybe I can do something about this door give me a sec..."   
  
**Snake: **"So you got access to this area?"   
  
**Otacon: **"That's right, now all I have to do---"   
  
_As Otacon was talking the door suddenly open. Snake, obviously relieved said:_  
  
**Snake: **"Great, it opened, good job Otacon."   
  
**Otacon: **"What? That's strange, I didn't even finish decoding the lock mechanism, how is that possible!?"   
  
**Snake: **"!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Hmm, I don't like this at all, Snake it might be a trap....."   
  
**Snake: **"I'm use to those, Otacon don't worry, I'll pull through."   
  
**Otacon: **"Ok, Be well."   
  
_Snake cautiously stepped through the door surveying his surroundings carefully as he entered the long base corridor._  



	6. Chapter 6

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 6

__

Somewhere deeper in the base the dark complexion man from before could be seen talking to Ocelot about something of great importance.  
  
"Ocelot, are you sure took you care of him?" His words greatly emphasizing the word "him".  
  
_Ocelot chuckled a bit before speaking._  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes it does.....I got a feeling he is here" He said with great caution.  
  
"What do you care? You are the perfect soldier, maybe better than him."  
  
_The man clenched his fist and smirked._  
  
"Yes quite possibly, but if he is here, that is just a problem for our plan."  
  
"Don't worry, he won't get in the way if he is.  
  
_Ocelot walked away smirking, because he knew Snake was on the base, but the thought of fighting him again infatuated him greatly. As he walked down the catwalk he drew one of his revolvers and begin twirling it around rapidly in all directions, before bringing it to a halt aiming it ahead of him._  
  
"My bullet will be the one to kill Snake...heh"  


__

Meanwhile Snake was still surveying the surroundings, the corridor which he was in was very wide. If he didn't have his sneaking suit, the freezing drift that passed by would be enough to give him a cold. He didn't know where to go or what to do, this whole thing that happen was even calculated. Snake knew there would be deviations to the plan, but he didn't think this much. The bad thing about it was, they'd didn't know who they were up against. Snake moved about the corridor, timing, and slipping passed an annoying surveillance camera.   
  
Finally, he made his way out of a door at the end of the corridor. The next area he entered was protected by a light amount of sentries. The hold was very large and open. Only a few hiding spots presented themselves in this area. This area was like any other military base hold, it was a wide space with no feeling, lifeless and silent to the cry of death, if ever screamed it wouldn't be heard in these walls. Snake was use to that feeling, it is something he had lived with for awhile. Making up his mind, he decided to gave Otacon a ring to clear things up.  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon, I made my way deeper, do you got anything on this place...?"   
  
**Otacon: **"I was just about to call you about that Snake."  
  
**Snake: **"So, whatcha got?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Get ready for a bunch"   
  
**Snake: **"Ok"   
  
**Otacon: **"Ahem, well you see this isn't any normal facility, I don't know where it came from, but it isn't civilian."   
  
_Snake cut him off._  
  
**Snake: **"Yeah I know, it feels military."   
  
**Otacon: **"Right, just as I thought."   
  
**Snake: **"Ok what else you got?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Well, your nanomachines picked up three levels, not including the lower levels."   
  
**Snake: **"If they only picked up three levels, how do you know about the lower ones?"  
  
**Otacon: **"Well, I did a little hacking in their system."   
  
**Snake: **"Oh, right."   
  
**Otacon: **"Anyway, on the lower levels I'm reading a very large obstruction. I wasn't to confused of what that could be, especially of the events that just happened."   
  
**Snake: **"That large obstruction could be Arsenal Gear huh?"   
  
**Otacon: **"It's possible."   
  
**Snake: **"And lets not forget about the nuclear missiles on this base those sentries were talking about on the sub. We don't know what the hell they're planning."  
  
**Otacon: **"That's right, well, your main goals should be not to get spotted, figure out what they're planning, and stopping it."   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, got it."  
  
**Otacon: **"Ok I'm going offline for a bit to try to figure this out, if you need advice on this base ask Meryl."   
  
**Snake: **"Meryl!? How would she know?"   
  
**Otacon: **"I transferred the copied files to her, Ok Snake?"   
  
**Snake: **"Right, going offline."  


__

Snake made his way around the light amount sentries with ease. He went out the another door exiting the area as quickly as he came. On the other side of the door was a rather small room full of lockers. Snake went through the lockers to salvage any equip he could use. He knew to do this from his past missions and experiences.   
  
The first few lockers held only useless accessories or equipment he didn't need. However, the last two had thermal scope equipment, and a light MP5. It was a small auto-fire pistol capable of firing large burst in rapid successions.   
  
The MP5 was no assault rifle, but it could get the job done like one, with half the weight load. Wasting no time he put the thermal scopes away, and put the MP5 across his back. Making his way into the next area, he still stood sharp watching for sentries. He was surprised because he found none. This room was a wide open space. Only a few large cargo crates alined the four corners of the room.Itelt as he was being watch. His suspicions were even more raised when he heard footsteps on the catwalk circling the squared area.  
  
Snake drew his Socom, which he had previously loaded fully, and aimed upward in the direction in which he heard the footsteps. The dark complexion man that with Ocelot early appeared within Snake's vision. He had a arrogant smirk upon his face. Snake grunted as he being to pull the trigger, but before he could the Man disappeared from sight. Confused, Snake just stood there shocked.  
  
"What the hell........stealth camouflage!?" Snake said to himself  
  
A hoarse laughter could be heard echoing through the room. Snake heard something charging power, and begin pivoting from his position to find what it was. Without warning a red beam shot in his direction. Snake dived out of the way as the beam nullified against the steel floor. He rolled over hiding behind the crated and waited for the next action.  


The combatant appeared again, but this time he was floating in the air with his gun in a fixed position skyward.  
  
"So you are here, this makes things just as much as interesting." The man said in a even tone.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Snake yelled from behind the crate.  
  
"Oh, you won't get that information from me." He said mockingly.  
  
_Snake grunted and held his gun against his chest. He swallowed hard and jumped from behind crated firing a melee of bullets. The bullets got within kissing range of his position before he disappeared again. Snake stood there confused, because even if he did use stealth camouflage. It wouldn't stop bullets._  
  
"What the...!?" Snake said angrily and confused.  
  
_A roaring laughter could be heard as he reappeared to sight._  
  
"That is waste of good lead." He said with a chuckle in his tone.  
  
_Snake went back behind the crate concealing himself once again._  
  
"You see this suit, it is full of tricks." He pointed his hand at his body.  
  
_The man disappeared and then reappeared on the above catwalk._  
  
"All my life I've been fighting, day after day my family targeted by the United States Government. Targets we were, but the target just became the one that was choosing targets. I'll get my revenge one day, but for now they are my allies"   
  
"Who are you talking about?" Snake questioned.  
  
"Oh, don't play foolish, it's the reason you are here isn't it?" He said smoothly.  
  
"!?" Snake was lost what he was talking about.  
  
"Well, you won't live to do it, they are mine and only mine, enough talk now we do battle!" He shouted and his echo could be heard across the spacious room.  



	7. Chapter 7

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 7

__

Snake knew this guy was no pushover, and that suit that made him disappear from sight didn't make matters easier. Using the little window of time he had he ranged Otacon while keeping a close eye on his enemy.  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon you gotta any files on this guy!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Hmm.....nothing really essential."   
  
**Snake: **"I need something so I know how I can take him down, the other stuff can wait."   
  
**Otacon: **"Ok....so we know he can phase out of physical pain because of that suit he is wearing."   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah what the hell exactly is that!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"FS-15, and electronic all purpose fighting suit that's use by super agents, I wonder how he got his hands one...."  
  
**Snake: **"Probably got Ocelot to thank for that....well, I'll try to figure something out"   
  
**Otacon: **"Right, Snake, watch him closely."  
  
_Snake got out of his position dodging the laser fire before getting off three good shots at the man. He simply phased from sight and appeared on the lower level._  
  
"It won't work, this suit won't let it." He in a cocky tone.  
  
"Damn!" Snake cried out as got behind the adjacent crate.  
  
"Yes, damn, you have nothing that can beat me."   
  
_He begin blasting the crate with the laser powered rifle, his laughter getting louder with every blast. Snake sat there crouched trying to think of something to beat his enemy._  


__

The silent rang of his codec stimulated his ear muscles.  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake, you just can't hit him you know."  
  
**Snake: **"I can see that, some kind of suit, who is this guy."  
  
**Otacon: **"I dunno much, I'm trying hack into his file."  
  
**Snake: **"Ok, now for the immediate problem."  
  
**Otacon: **"Yeah about that, Snake if the suit is electronic, a chaff should disrupt it."  
  
**Snake: **"I got you Otacon, that should give me time."  
  
_Snake got offline. Without thinking on the subject much he took out a chaff and peaked around the corner waving his hand out in surrender. The man smirked as he let up fire._  
  
"Giving up already, I expected more from you Snake!" He shouted.  
  
_The pin from the chaff was removed, its timer slowly ticked._  
  
"Drop your weapon." He cried.  
  
_Snake blanked at him as he released his grip on the Socom. It begin to fall, mid flight the chaff went off. The man's eyes widen as his suit immediately began to send great volts of electricity charging through him. Snake dropped for his weapon all in the same motion, catching it all in the same motion, his eyes never leaving its target. As he hit the ground he pulled the trigger getting off two burst. They were heading for their target with great accuracy, but were stopped suddenly by an unknown force. The two lead pieces of destruction drop harmlessly to the ground.  
_

"What the hell.......!?" was the gesture Snake gave to the events that occurred.  
  
_A harmonic sound could be heard swelling from a hidden position. Suddenly a blaze of light shot in front of him blinding him for a few. His sense of sight was destroyed for a few moments, but is slowly came back to him after a short interval. However, his enemy in which he was fighting was gone. Snake was left there not knowing what just happen._  
  
"Otacon, what the hell just happened!?" Snake said after ringing Otacon.  
  
**Otacon: **"Uh, Snake I heard a harmonic sound, what happen when that was going on?"   
  
**Snake: **"There was a blinding light, and then the guy I was fighting was gone."   
  
**Otacon: **"That's strange.......about the guy you were fighting, I got a file on someone that matches his description...."  
  
"Lets hear it then" Snake said impatiently.  
  
**Otacon: **"Well, his code name is Target."  
  
**Snake: **"Target eh, never heard of him."  
  
**Otacon: **"Well, this guy served in nearly every intelligence counter terrorism team on file."  
  
**Snake: **"Ironic he would turn out to be a terrorist."   
  
**Otacon: **"He turned during the incidents in Somalia, and was one of the key suspects behind the downing of the U.S. Blackhawks there."  
  
**Snake: **"I remember that, I always believed a middle eastern extremist group was behind that."   
  
**Otacon: **"Well, after that he went underground. He later surfaced as the leader of a militant extremist group called the "Third World."  
  
**Snake: **"The "Third World!?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Yes, I don't know much about them, but I'll try to figure out the rest of the top members of this group."   
  
**Snake: **"What about what just happen, those light flashes and weird sounds!?"  
  
**Otacon: **"I'm as confused as you, Snake you will have to move on. Ahead of you is a long underwater catwalk, and a another large hold."   
  
**Snake: **"Ok, I'm heading out."   
  
_Snake went offline and begin to make his way to the next area._  


__

Snake's body and mind was full of exhaustion, only his will to know the unknown moved him on. He entered the catwalk area which was surrounded by a massive tube shaped structure made of state of the are fiber glass material. The deep blue sea could be seen through it. It gave Snake a feeling of being enclosed, a feeling he had gotten use to over his many missions. Ahead of him he could see a guard. This was a problem because there wasn't anything to hide behind on the catwalk. Snake didn't hesitate, he simply hung over the railing, and silently moved under the guard. Making his way down to the other end of the hold. He exited into the next area.  
  
Snake was surprised on his first sight into the hold. A diamond shaped, dark colored fighter jet was in the middle of the hold.  
  
"F-117A.....stealth fighter?" Snake said confused.  
  
_Snake had no idea what it was doing there, and his suspicions begin to run wild._  



	8. Chapter 8

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 8

__

How did the terrorist organization here get their hands on a billion dollar war birds. Unless the USA been auctioning off spare F-117As. They got about a hundred or so right? Nah... This jet was a black project all through the late seventies and early eighties, it had to be stolen. That didn't make sense to Snake either, the F-117A hangar bays were easily found, but to get them running you would have to know the 128 bit encryption code, which isn't easy to crack. So, it would take a team of math genius to figure it out. Did this terrorist group have such resources?   
  
_Snake shrugged it of and kept moving on. The F-117 was sitting in the middle of the hold, and the room seemed to revolve out of it. How would this thing be able to take off? Snake notice the lift platform in which it was sitting on and immediately knew how. He looked upward and could see what looked like a retractable roof.  
_  
"That's how..." Snake said to himself.  
  
_He just remembered he passed through that confirmed he was considerably deep underwater. But how deep....._  
  
_Snake thoughts were cut off by a patrolling guard in which he easily evaded. He followed it by a quick flip, and a fierce punch to the abdomen of the guard, which knocked him out immediately. Snake instinctively searched him, finding what looked like an elevator lift key, which he pocketed just in case he needed it.   
  
The lone warrior looked around the room, searching for an exit. He could find none...  
_  
"How the hell do I get out of here...?"  
  
_The only way in or out appeared to be the way he came in. Snake would not be fooled so easily, there was another way out, and he would find it._

****

"The lift!" Snake told himself.  
  
_He wondered why he hadn't thought that immediately. Oh well... Sometimes common sense was too simple, and human beings tended to think complicated at the wrong times. It's the reason most scientists lack common sense, they tend to be more deeply focused on their experiments. Pretty much ruins their sex lives...heh. Snake chuckled to himself_.  
  
_Snake walked up to the lift in which Nighthawk was settled. On the other side was a panel, which he opened and inserted the lift key. A blue glow emulated from a mini screen on the lift. Then a computerised voiced began to speak.  
_  
"Catwalk Junction execute?" The feminine voice said mechanically  
  
"Catwalk Junction?" Snake said aloud.  
  
"Confirmed, Catwalk Junction." It responded  
  
_Several locks could be heard depressing, followed by a 4 foot gate which surrounded the area around the lift. There was a loud churning noise below which abruptly ended with the moving of the lift._  


"Catwalk...Junction....? What could that be.." Snake asked himself aloud.  
  
_He thought again for a minute as the lift moved slowly towards it predetermined destination._  
  
"Maybe Otacon might know something....."  
  
_Snake contacted his asset via codec._  
  
**Otacon:** "Yes, Snake?"   
  
**Snake:** "Otacon, I remember you saying you couldn't give me recon on all parts of the buildings via nanomachines because of some blocking."   
  
**Otacon:** "Yes...I remember, so?"   
  
**Snake:** "My current location, can you pick anything up?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Gimme a sec...."   
  
_Otacon trailed off, and Snake could hear that rhythm of keys of a keyboard being stroked as if by an expert typist. A few moments passed before Otacon beckoned a gesture._  
  
**Otacon:** "Aha!"   
  
**Snake:** "Hmm, you got something?"   
  
**Otacon:** "Yes, well....yes."   
  
**Snake:** "Huh? What is it?"   
  
**Otacon:** "Well, I'm picking up the lift you are on....the system says it goes to Hangar bay C, and Catwalk Junction...."   
  
**Snake:** "The lift computer said something along the lines of Catwalk Junction..."   
  
**Otacon:** "I'd figured that where it's headed. My only problem is the Hangar bay C...."   
  
**Snake:** "Well, I'm standing next to a F-117A, dunno what its doing here."   
  
**Otacon:** "F-117A!?"   
  
**Snake:** "Yeah, guess the Americans security ain't so tight."   
  
**Otacon:** "Or it could mean something else, I'll keep looking."   
  
**Snake:** "Also, look into how I can make my way into Hangar bay C, just in case there is a dead end at this Catwalk Junction area ahead."   
  
**Otacon:** "Right Snake."  
  
_The conversation ended, but the lift ride was still in process._  


  



	9. Chapter 9

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 9

__

The lift came to an abrupt halt. Snake exited and viewed his surroundings. He was now back outside, the sky pitch black, with no sign of the moon from his current position. From where he was standing, he could see multiple catwalks, all leading to different destinations.  
  
"The heck is this?" Snake said confused.  
  
_His Codec seem to coincidentally rang._  
  
**Snake:** "This is Snake..."   
  
_There was a long pause...but then the person on the other end begin to speak._  
  
"Hello, Snake, remember me?" A disguised voice said questionably.  
  
"!?" Was Snake's immediate expression.  
  
"Heh."   
  
**Snake:** "Who the hell is this!?"   
  
"I can't tell you that, as of yet...."   
  
**Snake:** "Why the hell not!? How did you get my frequency!?"   
  
"Aren't these ignorant questions Snake!?"   
  
**Snake:** "..."   
  
"Listen, there is an ambush waiting for you on this junction..."   
  
**Snake:** "!!"   
  
_Snake could see numerous armed soldiers coming from the destinations along the junction._  
  
"Go through the middle catwalk, its the safest way."   
  
**Snake:** "Wait...!!!!!!"   
  
_The codec went dead on the other side._  


__

Snake drew his Socom and held it in the weaver stance position and begin fire rounds at the guards, which he was only met by streams of automatic return fire from his enemies. Snake jumped down, and was grateful that the catwalk he was on was higher than their's, and that it had a 2 foot protective grate, in which he could crawl under the cover of into he reached the next area.  
  
Snake crawled at a normal pace, he could hear the bullets ricocheting off the grate metal surface. His senses were calm, and his mind was concentrated on the next area.  
  
Finally, he reached the door in which would lead him into the next area. His caution rate was up, since obviously they knew he was here now. Otherwise that trap wouldn't have been set up.  


****

Somewhere in another region of the base....  
  
_Ocelot still dressed in his custom cowboy suit, is seen talking to Target. The man whom Snake had a confrontation with earlier._  
  
"So did the trap work?" Target questioned Ocelot.  
  
"No...did you really expect for it to work?"  
  
"Why, no...if you say he is as good as he is...."  
  
"That's right, it would take the Kings Army and them some.." Ocelot said with a half smirk.  
  
"Overstatement?"  
  
"Perhaps an understatement, if you don't watch him, you will wind up dead like all the rest...." Ocelot said coldly.  
  
"I doubt it..."  
  
"Didn't you only survive that fight because she saved you?"  
  
"Such a...statement...."  
  
"If she had distorted everything, you'd be dead."  
  
_Target made a move towards Ocelot, but was met with the cold steel of his revolver resting on his head._  
  
"Think twice before doing that again...." Ocelot warned.  
  
_Target backed off smiling._  
  
"You haven't slow down with age have you Ocelot?"   
  
"All who think that, are in Mother Earth." Ocelot said arrogantly.  
  
"Right...anyway about her, will deploy here." Target pointed at a location filled with catwalks on a map.  
  
"Splendid....." Was Ocelot's response.  


__

Snake entered the next area not the least bit tense from the gunfire that just ringed around him. He stood up and looked around the new area. This room was not as wide as the others. It shared the same sullen, cold feelings as the others did however. As routine as ever, he decided to give Otacon a ring.  
  
**Snake:** "Otacon....seems like they know I'm here."   
  
**Otacon:** "Well, that isn't news is it?"   
  
**Snake:** "Heh, yeah gotten use to it, as long as they don't know my exact position."   
  
**Otacon:** "Yes, don't want that to happen....."   
  
**Snake:** "Looks like, there are some storage rooms in here."   
  
_Snake notices a guard coming and ducks into one of them._  
  
**Otacon:** "What do you think there storing in them?"   
  
_Snake searched through some of the stuff and took some clips that were ammo for his Socom._  
  
**Snake:** "Ammo mostly, the others probably got some other kind of weapons, this is a military base....."   
  
**Otacon:** "That's true.....you see anything ahead?"   
  
_Snake took a quick peek out, and notices another door at the far end of the current area in which he was in._  
  
**Snake:** "Yeah another exit...."   
  
**Otacon:** "Ok, remember your main focus is finding out where is Arsenal is, and about the nuclear capabilities."   
  
**Snake:** "Right...Snake out"   



	10. Chapter 10

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 10

__

Snake made his way around the few sentries in the room to the next area. The automatic door shut behind him and appeared to have locked, since Snake heard a familiar clicking noise that indicated that. Snake took out his Socom, and like always, was ready for anything. The area was shaped like the previous, but two catwalks were above on two adjacent sides of Snake. He begin to look suspiciously back and forth, he pulse beating along the digits of his fingers, as if he was waiting for something.  
  
A spectacular light beam shot down from behind, Snake rolled forward, and turned into the direction of the disturbance behind him. The light was so brilliant, Snake guarded his eyes until it toned down. The strange harmonic sound Snake had heard before begin to flow through the hold.  
  
"What is this!?" Snake said confused and distorted  
  
He had his gunned trained on the light waiting for something to appear to define what was happening.

And just like that the light ceased to resonate, and in front of him stood a female figure, dressed in a albino white camouflage army clothing. On her head were fibre glass goggles, they were loosely between her golden hair which streaked down towards her back, golden hair which made you think it wasn't real, for it emulated a bright light.....like from a fairytale...Goldilocks? Her eyes were a cold blue, eyes that stared deeply into their target's hearts. Her skin looked very fair, rich, and light, not a blemish to be seen. Almost to perfect... She nonchalantly stroked a strand of hair from in front of her eye, and began.  
  
"Snake, I presume." She said in her British Accent  
  
"Seems everyone knows that name these days..."  
  
Snake said with his gun trained directly at her head. She could see that and a smirk slowly formed across her face.  
  
"No, no, that won't work." She said in a commanding tone.  
  
"?!"  
  
"That gun, bullets are useless."  
  
_She pointed to the device that she had on her side. Snake noticed it and remembered that Ocelot had a similar device, if that was the same device, he could forget using bullets._  
  
"I'll test my luck." Snake said knowing it was futile.  


Snake Codec rung as his gun stood drawn on its target.  
  
"Snake, its useless, as she said, guns won't hurt her...."   
  
**Snake:** "Who is this!?"   
  
"Listen, you have to think using your "eyes" and "ears", better yet take her's out."   
  
**Snake:** "What the hell!? What does that mean?"   
  
_The line goes dead, and Snake still had the gun trained on her perfectly. Suddenly, his hands started shaking and he could barely keep a bead on her, he knew he was nervous, but for some reason his limbs were moving involuntary. She begin to chuckle to herself before speaking.  
_  
"It's useless, a mere human no matter how physically able cannot escape my grasp!"  
  
_Snake begin to think....and think very, very hard, his only advice was to take out her eyes and ears, What the hell....does that mean!? Snake couldn't put up any term that would explain the riddle._   
  
_She began to draw him near, his arms still shaking vigorously, and his legs paralysed to their position. Eyes and ears....eyes and ears A blip went through his mind when he got his training in Foxhound, when clearing a room with a team you say "eye and ears" which indicates you use a flash bang, or stun grenade._  
  
_The mysterious woman was now in front of him, only a few feet away. She touched the gun and it went to safety immediately.  
_  
"As I said this is useless, you can't beat me with this bloody play toy." She said arrogantly.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you got that." Snake pointed to the device that protected her.  
  
"Yes, a useful toy it is."  
  
"Yes like this....catch"  
  
_Snake threw the flash bang he had in his hand. He had timed it while she was distracted while chatting with him. Snake dived away, and at the same time it exploded sending her flying across the room into the far wall, as she hit a good portion of blood shot from her mouth, and she slid to the floor with a thud._


	11. Chapter 11

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 11

__

Snake sensed the flash had cleared, and got up from his position, quickly he drew his Socom. Approaching his defeated foe....was she defeated? He wouldn't take any chance, to many times, the latter was not true. Finally, he was in front of her, silence, except for her involuntary breathing. So...., she was alive. Snake felt her over to see if she was armed, surprisingly she want.   
  
"So she kills by impairing her opponents movements?" Snake questioned himself.  
  
_He stared at her a few seconds, and thought she most likely had broken a rib, maybe two. It didn't matter, he had a mission, she was a obstacle for him to over come._   
  
"Codec time.." _He said as he did the routine call to Otacon_.  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon, I just took down one of the terrorist leaders."   
  
**Otacon: **"That would be Siren, if I'm not mistaken."   
  
**Snake: **"You just find this out?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Yes, apparently Target and her are the leaders of the group."   
  
**Snake: **"Only two leaders, of a major terrorist group, what happen to all the other big bosses?"   
  
**Otacon: **"They killed them off, all 13 of them to be exact."   
  
**Snake: **"Some sick lovers, you think?"   
  
**Otacon: **"Possibly, Snake you should interrogate the woman."   
  
**Snake: **"Hmm, good idea."   
  
**Otacon: **"Try to find out where Arsenal is, we have to stop whatever they are planning."   
  
**Snake: **"Gotcha, Otacon."   
  
A new transmission open, this time it was Meryl.  
  
**Meryl: **"Snake"   
  
**Snake: **"Yes, Meryl?"   
  
**Meryl: **"You're so close, but it feels so routine doesn't it?"   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, it also seems routine something screwed up happens, its the risk you take when you do this...."   
  
**Meryl: **"That's true Snake..."   
  
There is a brief pause.  
  
**Meryl: **"Snake..."   
  
**Snake: **"Yes?"   
  
**Meryl: **"After this is over, I want to see you again, Roy would too."   
  
**Snake: **"Sounds good Meryl, but I won't think about that to the Mission is over."   
  
**Meryl: **"Yeah, no distractions, that you Snake."   
  
**Snake: **"That's why I go on mission alone, I don't want to worry about somebody else well being."   
  
**Meryl: **"Makes sense, ok Snake, I'll let you go."   
  
"Almost forgot." Snake said as he removed the device from her waist.  
  
_It would have been a rookie mistake to forget something so vital.  
  
Snake looks over the woman and nudges her a few times, her eyes begin to weakly open. They begin to make out his face, and instantly he could see the anxiety in them. The eyes were full of fear and anxiety, Snake had got use to seeing this. It was nothing new to him, and with that said, he had some questions that needed answering.   
_

Snake made sure his gun trained where she could see it.  
  
"You awake?" Snake said in a normal tone.  
  
"You....you used" She stammered.  
  
"That's right, now I got some things to ask you." Snake already knowing the schedule response to what he said.  
  
"I won't...." She said still dazed from what happen to her.  
  
"You are no use to me then" Snake cocked back the Socom and got ready to fire.  
  
"You wouldn't.....you need information from me....." She said feeling invulnerable to his actions.  
  
"Nope, I don't play by those rules, besides I can get that out of Target." Snake said hoping, but knowing it would do little to her resolve.  
  
"So then kill me......I'm more then willing to die for my cause." She said defiantly.  
  
"What cause is that?" Snake said hoping to get something out of her.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you....."  
  
Snake waiting for her to begin.  
  
"Americans, I despise you Americans, arrogant and ambitious. You kill people across the world.....use excuses such as police actions to get away with murder.....murder. She stammered losing herself.  
  
_Typical, just another extremist, using extremes measures to get back at the country who **murders**. It didn't make their causes just even if America was wrong, in any case they were just like them. Snake waited for her to continue._  
  
"Revenge…people say there is nothing in revenge, they are wrong. Revenge is something...it is a feeling, so that is why it is something.....and just like that revenge is the reason 3 major American cities will go up in flames.....you won't stop us.  
  
_Snake was surprised something like this was happening, but he knew there was more behind this then what he was hearing. Three American cities....  
_

"I don't care what your ideals sought to accomplish or your revenge, no matter how just it may be." Snake said in a disconcerned voice.  
  
"Typical American attitude." She said with a snort.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm more than that." He said with a chuckle.  
  
_Suddenly, a strong light flash blinded him instantly, making him scamper a few feet back. And when Snake's eyes begin functioning properly again, she was gone.....  
_  
_He could hear hysterically laughter throughout the room, but she could not be found anywhere. After a few moments the laughter died out…and there was silence.  
_  
"Otacon did you get that" Snake said knowing that Otacon was listening on the other side.  
  
**Otacon: **"Yeah, three American cities, these guys are pretty sick."   
  
**Snake: **"Not new to us, they'll probably push the launch schedule ahead since I'm here."   
  
**Otacon: **"That's true, and Arsenal is probably going to be what launches the Nukes."   
  
**Otacon: **"Yeah you're right, it has to be here.....but where?"   
  
_"**Emergency.......Emergency** Arsenal ready for boarding REPEAT Arsenal ready for boarding. All Personnel proceed to Hangar bay C for boarding. Repeat All Personnel proceed to Hangar bay C for boarding."_  
  
**Snake: **"Speak of the Devil....."   
  
**Otacon: **"That's not good..."   
  
**Snake: **"Where the hell is Hangar bay C!?"   
  
_The mysterious voice jumped into the conversation._  
  
"It's the last floor of the elevator you got off."   
  
**Snake: **"You again, you gonna stop playing charades?"   
  
"Also, you should get that Stinger missile that is in the armory you passed, its in the second hold to the left, you'll need it for what is ahead."   
  
**Snake: **"......"   
  
"I'll reveal myself then"   
  
And the mysterious voice was gone.  
  
**Otacon: **"Who you think that was?"   


****

Snake: "Dunno, but I don't trust who ever it is."   
  
**Otacon: **"Who can you trust?"   
  
**Snake: **"No one, no one here."   
  
**Otacon: **"I see, Snake get to that destination."   
  
_Snake bolted out of the room into the armoury, he went in the second hold room on the left, for recon reasons, not for because of what the person told him on the Codec. Son a of a..... there was a stinger missile here. Whoever that character was, he wasn't an enemy...still Snake didn't trust the mysterious. He picked up the stinger and slung it over his shoulder and headed for the elevator, via the catwalk area._  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 12

__

Snake could see the elevator he boarded previously in the distance, he ran as fast as a stinger on your shoulder would allow......  
  
With a tiger leap he just managed to catch on to the bottom railing of the elevator. Phew....  
  
Snake could feel the presence of the many soldiers who were riding the elevator in a more reasonable setting. Well, his position wasn't that bad, he was alive, halfway exhausted, and hanging over 200 feet from the dark pit below him.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this....."   
  
_He observed as he looked down into the dark abyss below him, his arm that was clutch on the railing of the moving elevator was fresh....but that wouldn't last. Snake could hang on for at least ten minutes, he hoped it wouldn't take that long however.   
  
There was a hatch about 2 feet away from his position, he would go through that to get off...when they got off. The elevator moved along with a humming noise, a new design, it moved 45 degrees perpendicular to the level plain._

__

The elevator came to abrupt halt, and he could hear his neighbours above moving from the elevator. Once he thought they were cleared he went through the hatch in the bottom of the elevator. It wasn't all clear as he thought, the enemies which were on the lift elevator, were now in front of a massive metallic door, only fifty yards away. He concealed himself behind the corner in the lift area.  
  
"That door..." Snake whispered to himself.  
  
_It hit him, this was the same door he remembered from the Big Shell.   
_  
"Arsenal Gear........" Snake continued.  
  
Otacon had to hear about this.  
  
**Snake: **"Otacon, our hunches were right, Arsenal is here."   
  
**Otacon: **"Good we found her, now for our next plan of action."   
  
**Snake: **"Well stopping those nuclear attacks is a first."   
  
**Otacon: **"It doesn't make sense, a nuclear attack is too predictable with a weapon like Arsenal."   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, they are being used, probably by Ocelot."   
  
**Otacon: **"That has to be true, but still a nuclear attack on those American cities would be the biggest atrocity in mankind to date."   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, we know what happened in Japan."   
  
**Otacon: **"That's right, even though we know these nuclear attacks aren't the jist of the plan, we gotta do everything in our power to stop them."  
  
**Snake: **"I know Otacon. I'm gonna sneak into her now, this Stinger missile I got should come in handy."   
  
**Otacon: **"About that, we still gotta find out who this mysterious informant is."   
  
**Snake: **"Yeah, we'll see."   


__

Red flashes filled the area along with a loud buzzing noise which appeared to signal the rising of the door. It creaked open stubbornly, as if it was pushing against an unseen force. After a period greater then a minute, the door was risen completely. Snake glanced from around the corner and counted seven armed terrorist, of the seven, only five of them went in, the other two stood guard by the entrance.   
  
"Damn..." Snake said to himself.  
_  
How the heck would he get in now?   
  
The metallic door which had been open, begin to close suddenly. Opportunity was closing as well for Snake. How would he sneak passed two armed, and probably well trained terrorist? Not to mention he had a stinger missile strapped on his shoulder which weighed a good amount of pounds. Snake knew despite all of this, he had to do something, or hundreds of thousands would die. As tough as he was, he still didn't want that on his conscious....who would?  
_

  



	13. Chapter 13

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 13

__

Snake clamped against the wall, and begin to draw up a strategy in his head. The M9 would have to work for him one more time, probably not the last. He was ready to strike, and he knew a mistake here could be fatal.  
  
"Two shots..."   
  
"Crack, ufff, ugh....."was the grunts and moans Snake heard.  
  
_Something just went down, he peeked around the corner and could see the two guards were out cold, nothing else._   
  
"Who could have did this....The door!!!!!"  
  
_Snake bolted towards the door full speed rolling under the huge metallic door just as closed down. He was in..._  
  
_Snake looked around, it was almost pitch dark and if not for his sneaking suit, he'd would freeze the death in no time. There were many catwalks, and he could see sentries were on patrol there. Ahead of him was what appeared to be the guards who were just out of Arsenal. He slowed his pace and concealed himself. It appeared the guards were getting in a single file, and saluting someone. He knew he would have to get closer to identify whoever it was_.

__

Snake moved in closer, keeping himself concealed. He peeked once again, and he could recognized the face.  
  
"That man....."   
  
_Target...._  
  
_Target begin to speak, and Snake played close attention of what he was talking about.  
_  
"We have come a long way my comrades. Just yesterday, Arsenal was inactive, and now today I hold this!"  
  
_In his hand, Snake could see what appeared to be a object of some sort, perhaps a disc..._  
  
_Target continued._  
  
"This is the key to destruction of our enemies, this disc has rid the chance of any virus hindering our plot."  
  
_Snake begin to contemplate._  
  
"Ocelot must have gave that to him....damn, how will I stop the missiles now?"

"Otacon they have some disc, I believe its the last preparation to launch the nukes." Snake said over the Codec.  
  
**Otacon: **"A disc, well it must be some kind of encrypted code. Arsenal, since it holds tactical nukes, it would need such a disc."  
  
**Snake: **"No, but Target just said something about a virus not being able to affect them"  
  
**Otacon: **"Odd....wait I know!"  
  
**Snake: **"!?"  
  
**Otacon: **"Remember at the Island, Ocelot said something about it being a dummy super computer, and they had a antibody."  
  
**Snake: **"I remember, so that disc must be the antibody and the launcher."  
  
**Otacon: **"Exactly."  
  
**Snake: **"One other things been bothering me."  
  
Meryl cut in.  
  
**Meryl: **"Something bothering "The" Solid Snake, that's new."  
  
_Snake chuckled on the thought of it._  
  
**Snake: **"Yes I'm human remember?"   
  
**Meryl: **"Not the Legend."  
  
_They all began to laugh before Snake went on._  
  
**Snake: **"Seriously though, if Ocelot is here so is Liquid."  
  
**Otacon: **"You know...I never really thought about that."   
  
**Snake: **"The thing is, when I saw Ocelot, I wonder why Liquid didn't.."  
  
**Otacon: **"Yeah...well will find out soon enough, last time we saw him he was off to kill the Patriots...and the info I got shows they don't exist..."  
  
**Snake: **"I wonder if there is any truth to this, it all seems illogical."  
  
**Otacon: **"Right on Snake, anyway you should move on"  
  
**Snake: **"Right..."  


  


  



	14. Chapter 14

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 14

__

Target waved them off and went towards the back of Arsenal. The disc was in his hands. Better yet... History was in his hands. What would be on his conscious, a few million souls eh? America had taken just as many, maybe double. He could see the history books now. "The day Capitalism fell"  
  
The estranged terrorist reached the control room via cargo elevator. Siren and Ocelot stood lounging and seem to be conversing on the matter at hand.  
  
Ocelot notice him entering via the cargo elevator.  
  
"Comrade, so you really going through with it?"  
  
"Yes, I have no hesitation, once I enter this disc and the code its set." Target replied.  
  
"No regrets eh? You have the heart and soul of a demon, I can see the burning fury in your eyes."   
  
_Target looked at him briefly and broke into a hysterical laughter.   
_  
"Such flattery, even though it contradictory? A demon can't have a heart or soul, if I'm correct." Target replied.  
  
"So do my eyes deceive me on what I'm picturing before me?" Ocelot countered.  
  
"I see, I guess I'm what can't exist, molded by a western democracy. I am real."  
  
_A smirk formed across Ocelot face, and he pondered._  
  
"Yes go ahead my friend, do the Patriots work for them, you have no idea."  
  
_Target looked at Siren who seemed to be a bit fatigued, it seems her battle with Snake hadn't gone so well. Her hair was no longer gold, and her eyes were now a dark black, as was her hair. Siren's facial appearance was that of Japanese background.   
_  
"Siren are you ready?"  
  
"I've always been my love." She replied.  
  
_Target inserted the disc into the drive, the screen turned white. They looked at each other one more time and both begin entering their part of the code in conjunction._

***  


__

It was done...  
  
_A map came up and showed the North American continent. And three points on it that would be targeted and destroyed in a nuclear holocaust. Ocelot stepped forward ending the moment.  
_  
"Now, there is only one man that can stop us."  
  
"You mean Snake!? Hah, I have something special waiting for him." Target snorted arrogantly.  
  
"You better, or you can kiss your plans goodbye."  
  
"Don't worry Ocelot, like I said, I can handle him."  
  
_Target begin to walk away with Siren following, Ocelot looked on with his indifferent attitude. A quiet storm was brewing, either way, he was in a win, win situation.  
_

Ocelot watched them leave, it was all coming into plan. Just a little more and all would be done...now for Snake. He could clearly see him on the camera system set up in Arsenal, a large munitions case was slouched over his shoulder. Possibly a Stinger missile? Ocelot stroked his chin and made the designated camera move in closer. It appeared that Snake was watching someone while keeping himself concealed.   
  
_Ocelot panned the camera in the direction Snake was staring...Aha...  
  
Target and Siren were passing him and like the season veteran he easily evaded their detection._  
  
"Well done my boy, but you have no idea how hard it will be." Ocelot said to himself.  
  
_He immediately radioed Target who was still walking with Siren towards their destination._  
  
"Target, you have a Snake ready to strike anytime."  
  
"Oh really Ocelot? Where is he?" Target questioned.  
  
"Hiding very close."  
  
"Good once I've cleared this room, I'll have my men liquidate." Target said in a commanding tone.  
  
"You think that will stop him?" Ocelot challenged.  
  
"I hope it doesn't."  
  
"So you have something planned?"  
  
"Exactly, let the Snake get caught in the caltrop."  
  
"Splendid" Ocelot ended.  


__

Target stopped and looked back at his surroundings, so Snake was inside Arsenal. It would all end soon either way, and maybe, just maybe his men would get Snake out of the way.   
  
"Attention comrades!" He shouted out.  
  
_The guards patrolling the area immediately turned their attention to him.  
_  
"I want you all to liquidate the area, we have an intruder. Do it immediately!."  
  
_Target and Siren exited through the passage Snake had come in.   
  
He could see the Guards were searching every corner and soon they would find him. What would he do now, without being seen? And then...  
_  
"There he is!" Was the alarming shout Snake heard from behind.  
  
"Damn" Snake stammered to himself.  
  
_Drawing his MP5 from his back he fired in the direction he heard the shout, one of the guards is hit in the leg and lets out an unseasonable loud grunt. Snake immediately dives behind the obstruction he was hiding behind. The annoying clanking of metal on metal could be heard from the return fire by the guards. Snake saw that the passage way in which Target and Siren went through was closing again, he had to somehow get out of this fix. Hell he could do, he found his way out of tougher ones then this.  
_

Snake released a pin from one of his many stun grenades, and threw it out into the open. He immediately fired off another volley into at the soldiers, incapacitating one, the others ran for cover.   
  
The dark stealth artist had to abandon the Stinger to escape, he ran towards the closing door, barely making it under the closing door.  
  
It seemed Target and Siren had got on the elevator he was on previously. Apparently, it was on the upper level....the hangar level.  
  
Snake saw there was a emergency ladder that led to the upper level. Without hesitation he jumped across a ten foot gap that separated him and the ladder. This ladder was the only thing that was between him and saving the world from a Nuclear Holocaust.  


Snake easily cleared the gap clinging on to the ladder with all his strength. He began to climb it step by step until he reached the top. Target could be seen talking to Siren near the F-117A, Snake tried his best listen in.  
  
"We have won, our ideals and goals will be completed in a matter of hours." Target wrapped his arms around her in affection.  
  
"Target..." She said overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
"It will happen...finally."  
  
_They both begin to board the F-117A. Snake had to do something now. Or it was over....  
_  
Snake jumped out of the hole with the Socom aimed directly at Target.  
  
"TARGET!" Snake shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
_Target spun around instantly hardly shocked or startled by the sudden appearance of Snake.  
_  
"Snake!" He yelled back to spur the moment.  
  
_They begin to eye each other with dislike for a full 10 seconds before one would beckon a word._  
  
"So what will you do, kill me?" Target said jokingly.  
  
"No, then I wouldn't be able to stop the Nuclear launch." Snake countered.  
  
"So what then? Threaten me with a weapon, so I can tell?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You know and I know its over! Snake go back to the hole you came from!"   
  
_Both Target, and Siren boarded the F-117A. Snake could only hold his fire in eat the cold truth, he couldn't kill them.  
_  
_The platform begin to rise, a hatch from above begin to open in opposite directions. Snake couldn't even see Target in the tinted cockpit from his position. However, the F-117A engines begin to fire up and begin to hover off the ground. Snake could only watch helplessly as it took off into the night sky.  
_  
"Damn!"  


_ _


	15. Chapter 15

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 15

"Siren, we must end this now with Snake...I'm taking her around"  
  
"Right!" She responded immediately  
  
_Snake could barely see where the stealth fighter was. The guiding lights were his only eyes.  
_  
"Seems you left this behind!" A voice from the shadows cried.  
  
_Snake immediately turned around to see who could have crept up on him, but before he could he even turned fully around the figure was gone. The only thing left behind...was the Stinger Case he had left behind.  
  
He began to detach it from its case. Funny...he thought, these things never came fully assembled or loaded   
  
Target was closing back in towards the top of Arsenal with the F-117A. The sound from the jet was below sub sonic, but Snake picked up the sound and looked back. As ironic as it seems Target was making him the target. Snake waited and anticipated the burst from whatever the weapon was mounted on the F-117A. That is what scared him, the F-117A wasn't suppose to be mounted with weapons...  
_  
_Target was now in firing range, Siren was on the "Special" weapon they had prepared for this custom F-117A. That's right, this wasn't any normal F-117A, he had made sure it was combat capable. When he thought about it, his job would have been much easier if he had a B2, this plan of stealing Arsenal wouldn't have been necessary. But then again those things were design so that they would self destruct if stolen. It didn't matter now, Snake was in his way, and once he was done with him, his plan would be secured.  
_  
"Siren are you locked on!" He yelled as they got closer.  
  
"Roger, Disruptor ray online 99% lock on to target."  
  
"That's close enough.....FIRE!"  


****

"Poooooooooooowzzhh"  
  
_The blast fired off leaving Snake little time to dodge the blast but somehow he managed to clear the blast in time. The huge jolt of energy barely grazed the thick composite metal armour of Arsenal.  
_  
_Snake begin to collect himself as Target looked on in disgust at the near hit they almost had._  
  
"How'd he dodge that, you said 99% didn't you! What the devil would have thought that bastard would luck out!"  
  
_In a rage he brought the ship around for another go.  
_  
_Meanwhile on the ground Snake had already put the Stinger over his shoulder and was trying to get a bead on the F-117A. He could only see shadows..._  
  
_Down in the computer room, a timer appeared on the screen, and a computer voice with in accordance to it.  
_  
"T minus 59 seconds to ICBM launch, all personnel evacuate launch facilities!"  
  
_Target turned on the intercom, which would be a mistake in the long run..._  
  
"Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake **Die**!"  
  
_Snake caught on to the voice signal and immediately jumped out of the way of the next incoming blast.   
_  
"Again!!!" He said in a rage.  
_  
Siren could see he was very irritated, and didn't dare say anything to him as they went around again.  
_  
_On the ground, Snake knew he had to get a bead soon, or his luck would run out. Once again he aimed the Stinger in the general direction of the F-117A, he had a bead now, but no plotted path of trajectory. In other_ _words, if he fired now, he'd most defiantly miss.  
_

The computer was now at a half of minute, but this was unknown to Snake.   
  
He was only concentrated on getting a shot...  
  
"There!" He yelled  
  
_Fox2, he fired off one of the Stingers directly at the diamond night hawk, it nimbly invaded it with a swoop of its wing. However, this was enough to mess up its course and force it to make another go round.  
_  
_Snake lowered the Stinger launcher and begin to load another missile.  
_  
_This one would end it...he wouldn't miss._  
  
_Again, he put the weapon on his shoulder this time he could see the F-117A a little better. This was it, he would wait to the last possible moment to fire.  
_  
_Only 10 seconds were left..._  
  
"Siren don't miss this time! We will send him to hell where he belongs!"  
  
_Siren just remained silent and stayed focus on Snake's position. If she missed, they were dead anyway._

"Come on...come on get a bead…get a bead dammit!" Snake cried.  
  
_A kill shot would be easy, but he was aiming on taking her down.  
_  
_5 seconds were remaining..._  
  
_Siren jammed the firing button down at the final moment. The blast never discharged from the cannon. It was over heated, the chance you take with a prototype.  
_  
_Snake took this opportunity, firing the stinger in a pre emptive attack. The missile reached the burnt out bird's wing, exploding it into dozens of pieces. Snake dove out of the way as it twirled 540 degrees, crash landing into the starboard of Arsenal._  
  
_The launch computer was stopped on 1 by an unknown party..._  
  
_Target lay in the downed aircraft. The F-117A he had didn't run on fuel, so there was no fear of it exploding. Siren was in the back unconscious.  
_  
"The damn weapon failed!"   
  
_Target broke out of the wreckage in no time. He took the large rifle from his back. Aimed at Snake whom he was approaching. Snake was a bit dazed from all that had happen. He was just getting up when he noticed Target coming near him with the weapon.  
_  
_Of course his first reaction was to reach for his weapon, but that would be a rookie mistake, since Target had the upper hand and would get the first shot off first.  
_  
"Hahahahahahahaha" Target begin to laugh hysterically.  
  
_He was now only 15 yards away from Snake.  
_  
"Snake I win!"  
  
_Snake looked on in confusion.  
_  
_"You fool! I lured you here so the launch could go as planned, you actually thought this meant something!?"  
_  
"...." Snake remained silent.  
  
"All those heroics for nothing."  
  
_Target paused for a moment.  
_  
"The feeling I feel now is incomprehensible! My plan achieved!"  
  
_Snake realised what he was talking about....  
_  
"Snake, I have made my mark in history!"  
  
"Target you have no name, you won't be remembered......"  
  
"Fine with me, where ever this goes, I don't care. My revenge is settled! And now...."  
  
_Target raised his gun.  
_  
"You die Snake!"  



	16. Chapter 16

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 16

The soft tapping of clapping could be heard from afar, a man could be seen appearing from the shadows. Dress in a brown army fatigue now, it was Ocelot...  
  
_The spurs gave it away, they made the catchy metallic tone when he walked.  
_  
_Target didn't take his eyes off Snake for he already knew who it was.  
_  
"Your weapons, toss them."  
  
_Snake did so, tossing them across Arsenal.  
_  
"Deja Vu, eh Snake?" Ocelot said in a even tone.  
  
"Huh!? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, like last time, I guess charades are done."  
  
_Target immediately spun around and turned around.  
_  
"Ocelot!?" He said confused.  
  
"You all wondering why you're here eh?"  
  
_Siren had made her way over to where they were by now, she stood next to Target who supported her up because of a sprained ankle she had suffered in the crash.  
_  
"Ocelot, what are you talking about?" she said weakly.  
  
"I sorry to inform you, but your launch has been aborted."  
  
"What!!!?" Target cried out.  
  
_They both looked at Ocelot in shock, Snake looked on confused as well.  
_  
"I had nothing to do with it, it seems we have a third party operating in on this. But the it is no matter, the launch was never "our" true plan."  
  
"What are you talking about Ocelot?" Target demanded.  
  
"Your plan was flawed, there are many other ways for disrupting a country. But "we" felt your way was too extreme. We need only to control the youth, and the information to disrupt what we want."  
  
"Ocelot, are you telling me, a bunch of snotty brats and computers can disrupt the future?!"  
  
"No, I'm telling you it can and will."  
  
"!?"  
  
"Who will be tomorrow's leaders? And what will they use to fuel them into the next generation? Yes, the youth, and the information. We control the information, which means we control any country fate. What we say is so. It is as simple as that."  
  
"...."  
  
"Your way was a way, but we weren't going to let it go down."  
  
_Snake cut in.  
_  
"Just what is the point of the Patriots doing this, it doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"That is the biggest question isn't it? The Patriots use the world to stage their drama. We keep the world in balance. War, famine, disease, peace, prosperity etc, etc. All controlled by the Patriots. It is up to us to keep this in the balance, you think you can do it yourself Snake?"  
  
"Why all of this!?" Target said angrily.  
  
"Yes, I found it unnecessary. Our plan was completed back in the Bermuda."  
  
"With the Disc?"  
  
"No, the apparent SEAL Snake fought." Ocelot countered.  
  
"I know, those were my men, the SEAL logos they had were a cover."  
  
"One of them weren't your men Target."  
  
"What!?" He said stunned.  
  
"Are you familiar with the S3 project that was under went at the Big Shell?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, after that incident, the S3 had some flaws in it. We weren't too happy with this and decided that Snake was needed once again, to perfect it. The original way of doing it would be by making Snake get implanted with an AI directly into his brain. However, we couldn't just make Snake surface like that."  
  
_Snake looked on with extreme concentration for the next few parts.  
_  
"Snake once you were in that room fighting the person we placed, their precious data was being collected. Technology these days, I don't understand it myself."  
  
_Ocelot paused briefly and went on.  
_  
"Oh and Snake, you might have figured this out already, but it was us who told that Russian about the location. Anything dealing with Nukes, and I knew she would believe us. And so would you."  
  
" I don't understand, what is the main goal of this S3?"   
  
_Snake had to know this!_  
  
"You heard enough and now, Arsenal, and any evidence of this occurring will go down in flames."  


__

Target was boiling with anger, Ocelot could see that and he begin to smirk.  
  
"Angry are you? You should be. You've been double crossed."  
  
_Ocelot began to run down towards the starboard area of the ship. Target shot at him, but his shots just bounced off the invisible force field that was around him.  
_  
"You done yet?" Ocelot asked sarcastically.  
  
_In his hand was a trigger..._  
  
"Ocelot!!!!!!!!!!" Target yelled  
  
"Goodbye, 'Comrade' "  
  
_Ocelot drew his revolver with the other hand and fired off a shot at Target. Siren jumped in front of him taking the bullet.  
_  
"Siren!" Target screamed.  
_  
She fell to the ground gasping for air. It seemed to have gotten all silent, as Target dropped down to his knees, leaning her head under his hand.  
_  
"Siren why did you, I had this on? It would have protected me.." He was talking about his suit which could take most bullets or so he thought.  
  
"No Target, I sense it wouldn't have this time." She said in a low voice, but loud enough for Ocelot to hear.  
  
"That's right, she just saved your life, that suit was way over do."  
  
_Her eyes closed and just like that...she was gone...  
_  
"Ocelot, I'll kill you!" Target threatened.  
  
"Its over, I'm gonna send you to your grave!"  
  
_Ocelot pressed the trigger and Arsenal began to rumble under its power. The main generators were over powering which would cause a massive implosion that would bring it down.  
_  
_Target drew his weapon and fired at Ocelot, but he found it was no use. Stubbornly, he kept firing until the clip just made a annoying clicking noise. _  
  
**"Crack....."**  
  
_Ocelot had fired a hole through Target's heart.  
_  
"Good shot, ironic, isn't it?..." He said to himself, as everything begin to get blurry.  
  
_Target crawled over to Siren's body.  
_  
"I'm the Target..."  
  
_He dropped falling vertically over Siren...Lifeless...  
_  
_Ocelot dropped his gun. He had saved those two engraved bullets for the both of them. Good riddance…  
_  
_Snake was now on his feet and had recovered his weapons. His opportunity to do something was now.  
_  
"Ocelot!" Snake yelled as he pointed his Socom at him.  
  
"Oh, Snake, I almost forgot about you. Unfortunate, you will meet your demise here. The Legendary Snake, its ironic that the thing you dedicated your life to fighting will destroy you."  
  
_Ocelot ran off, but didn't notice he had clumsily dropped a disc from his coat. Snake did, running to pick it up._


	17. Chapter 17

Metal Gear Solid 3: Enter the Patriots

Chapter 17

__

Now...  
  
_How the heck would he get out of here alive...  
  
Ocelot had taken the elevator back down, and it appeared to be a control switch to make it come back. Snake looked around frantically as Arsenal rumbled under him.  
_  
**There...!**  
  
_A ladder was hidden next to the elevator. Wasting no time, he climbed down the elevator shaft. Within minutes he was down to in the lower level._  
  
"Now what!?" Snake asked himself  
  
Otacon was ringing on the other end.  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake, what's going on?"  
  
**Snake: **"It's all coming down!"  
  
**Otacon: **"What?"  
  
**Snake: **"Arsenal, Ocelot has rigged it with explosives."  
  
**Otacon: **"Oh no, this is bad."  
  
**Snake: **"To state the obvious, those nanos keying in on any escape routes?"  
  
**Otacon: **"Hold on..."  
  
It only takes a few seconds for Otacon to come up with something.  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake, the hold up ahead has a one man SUB escape pod."  
  
**Snake: **"Hmm, I know those. But it's propellant last only for so long...."  
  
Meryl cut in.  
  
**Meryl: **"Snake."  
  
**Snake: **"Yes?" He responded to the familiar female voice.  
  
**Meryl: **"I don't want to sound weak, but promise you'll make it out. I really want to see you again."  
  
There is a brief pause.  
  
**Snake: **"Meryl, it isn't gonna end here. Lets think about that other stuff later."  
  
**Meryl: **"Snake, you're right."  
  
**Snake: **"By the way Otacon, Ocelot dropped a disc."  
  
Snake started to move to the next hold while keeping in conversation with Otacon. 

  
**Otacon: **"Really!?"  
  
**Snake: **"Yes, maybe it has some important info on it."  
  
**Otacon: **"Lets get you out of their first."  
  
**Snake: **"Right, I'll get back to you once I'm away from Arsenal."  
_  
He entered the hold and could see what Otacon was talking about. Apparently, most of the one man SUBs were used already. Possibly by the escaping terrorist guards.  
_  
_Snake boarded a vacant one. It was a new model, but it had similar controls to the latter one he used in Shadow Moses. In no time, it was up in running.  
_  
_The SUB shot out of a large launching tube into the deep blue.   
_  
_Its over..._  
  
_Snake guided it through the dark ocean.   
_  
_Just where the hell was he...?_  


__

It only took a matter of minutes for Snake to surface. The SUB was only good to stay afloat on now.  
  
_As promised he called Otacon on the other end.  
_  
**Snake: **"Otacon, Arsenal is scrapped."  
  
_That was true, Arsenal was nothing more than a flaming wreckage now. _  
  
**Otacon: **"Thank God you made it out."  
  
**Snake: **"After the many escapes I made. I believe I owe Him more than thanks."  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake about that disc..."  
  
**Snake: **"Yeah I wonder what is on it."  
  
**Otacon: **"First things first, we gotta find out where you are."  
  
**Snake: **"That is-----what the heck!?"  
  
_Surfacing from Arsenal was....No it couldn't be..._  
  
_Metal Gear Ray, the one Ocelot hijack so many years ago. There was no mistake, he would recognise that beast anywhere.  
_  
_So it was...._  
  
**Otacon: **"Snake what's going on!?"  
  
**Snake: **"It's Ray!"  
  
**Otacon: **"What the!? Snake get out of there!"  
  
_Ocelot smirked in the cockpit of the Metal Gear model.   
_  
"Too late Snake! Did you think I'd let you escape?" Ocelot barked over the intercom.  
  
_Time to end this he thought. Ocelot started up the boosters and dived the large mechanical best into the ocean. The impact with the ocean caused a erratic wave that swarmed to Snake's location.  
_  
"Damn!"   
  
_The huge wave took Snake under. Breaking the Codec link with the impact.  
_  
_Otacon on the other end could only hear static.  
_  
"Snake? Answer me, Snake!????"  
  
_He slammed his hands angrily on the desk where he was sitting at. No...._

***********

__

Snake always said, "Don't come looking for me." If anything happened to him. If he didn't show up after three days, he was probably dead.   
  
_Three days had passed..._  
  
_Meryl had flown in from where she was staying to where Otacon was staying at in Florida. Where was he.…?  
_  
_Otacon got up and went on his PC checking the logs of the mission. Snake saying "Damn" was the last log. Otacon put his head on the desk and began to bang it soundly. Meryl came over and rubbed his shoulder.  
_  
"Otacon...." She said softly.  
  
_Otacon just kept his head down.  
_  
"You did what you could Otacon."  
  
_Otacon and Meryl spun around....**Snake!**_  
  
_In the flesh, Snake was a bit tattered from his ordeal. But still his eyes were without fatigue, like he had just went through something routine.  
  
Meryl ran up and hugged him, much to his discomfort because of the fracture rib he had suffered. Yet he didn't show the pain. Otacon was relieved and was about to converse before Snake cut him off.  
_  
"First things first, the disc." Snake said seriously.  
  
_It was just like him, to act like everything was ok, and to get on with things. Snake pulled out the disc Ocelot had dropped and handed it to Otacon. Otacon immediately booted it up and got to cracking it.  
_  
"This might take some time...Snake, its pretty tight."   
  
"That's something we got plenty of" Snake responded.  


************

****

I got it! Otacon yelled out.  
  
_Snake and Meryl paid more attention to what he was doing.  
_  
"So what is it about Otacon?" Snake wanted to know.  
  
"This...its about the Patriots." Otacon said slowly.  
  
_They are quiet for a bit.  
_  
"That "SEAL" that killed himself was a direct member of the "Patriots." In fact he knew their location."   
  
_Otacon continue to look over his dossier.  
_  
"Damn! That's why he killed himself!" Snake shouted  
  
"Wait there is something else.....It says the Patriots are both genetic and digital."  
  
"Maybe that is why Ocelot said they want to control the "Information." I don't understand the genetic part though...." Snake said confused by that part.  
  
"I don't either...we knew that the members of the Wiseman Committee died.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, could this whole thing be ran by a whole new group?" Snake questioned.  
  
"That's a good one, maybe the last one was to throw us off. But what human could mastermind this plot?" Otacon countered.  
  
"And where are they located? Ocelot said that my battle with that "SEAL" in the Bermuda was all they need to complete the S3. What are they planning....?" Snake sat down  
  
_They both begin to ponder, suddenly Snake's Codec ringed. He looked at Otacon, and Otacon had the same look as him. The "Better answer it…" look. So Snake did...  
_  
"....yeah?" Snake answered it..   
  
"So you made it out, I knew you would."  
  
_It was the voice from Arsenal._  
  
"You again, just who the hell are you!?" Snake once again demanded.   
  
"Snake, I figure you know by now that the Patriots are planning something with the S3."   
  
**Snake: **"...."  
  
"In fact, I know exactly what they are planning."  
  
_Snake had to listen to this, even if it was from a unknown source.  
_  
"The "S3 Wave", that is their ultimate plan."  
  
"The "S3 Wave"!?" Snake shouted out.  
  
_Drawing more attention to himself from Otacon and Meryl.   
_  
"Using the completed S3 through subliminal hearing and vision means. Anyone with television, radio or internet would be affected. In those who don't possess that will be affected by the soundless wavelength they will send for insurance."  
  
"Controlling Information...." Snake said to himself.  
  
"That's right." 

  
_Snake remained silent...  
_  
"What? No, how do I know if you aren't lying?"  
  
_What was he to believe these days...._  
  
"Who are you!?" Something he still didn't tell him.  
  
"Lets just say....I got tired of being attached to a whole by a limb."  
  
_The Transmission ended..._  
  
_Snake got up in disbelief and turned around in looked out the window. The sun was reaching its Zenith point now. Meryl went over to him.  
_  
"Snake, what's wrong?"   
  
_Snake stood there for a moment before turning around facing her. The look of disbelief had faded. Time to tell them…  
_  
"Well, what is that "S3 Wave" you blurted out?" Otacon asked.  
  
"It's the Patriots way of controlling information, I'll tell you the details later." Snake answered.  
  
"Who was that Snake?" Otacon asked next.  
  
"He said "Lets just say I got tired of being attached to a whole by a limb."  
  
_Otacon contemplated for a minute...and his eyes widen. Meryl didn't understand.   
_  
"Liquid...." Snake said looking directly in Meryl's eyes.  
  
_She put her hands over her mouth._  
  
"But I thought he was..." She said shocked.  
  
They all stood silent for a moment. Snake broke the silence.  
  
"Let's put a end to the Patriots."  
  
**The story goes on.....**  


****

Somewhere near an unknown Island.  
  
_I'm alive?..._  
  
_Target lay afloat in water. Ocelot's bullet didn't penetrate his heart. Target felt around the area in shock.  
  
Despite his lack of strength Target made it to the shore. That Devil Ocelot had betrayed him, and killed his love. But that was the least of his problems. If what Ocelot said was true. The Patriots were the real enemy...  
_  
_They would pay....._  
  
**THE END**

__

  



End file.
